A Near Miss
by Angel Raye
Summary: Another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. Please r & r


Hi Everyone! Here is another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. This part is from Maggie's story when she had the appendectomy. Maggie is eight years old in this story. Let me know if you want any other POV stories.  
E-mail me for requests of POV stories from the "Our Daughters" series at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Visit my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts with the exception of Rini.  
  
A Near Miss  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Maggie's POV  
I could not remember when was the last time I felt so miserable. Papa was out of the country and Mom could not leave her post to stay with me. So I was staying with Aunt Lita, Uncle Ken and Daisy. I always loved staying with them. Aunt Lita was like a second Mom to me. I love her almost as much as I love my own parents.  
I had not been feeling good all day but I was never one to complain. I guess since Aunt Lita is a mother herself she was able to sense that something was wrong.  
"Is something wrong Maggie," she asked with concern. "You are very quiet tonight."  
"I'm fine," I hastily replied. "I'm just tired."  
"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight," Aunt Lita suggested.  
"No really I am fine," I insisted as I picked up my book. I could tell by the look on Aunt Lita's face that she did not believe me. I read my book and tried not to show how much pain I was in. At bedtime Aunt Lita tucked both Daisy and me into bed. She sat down on my bed and felt my forehead. "Are you sure you are feeling all right," she asked me again.  
"Yes,' I lied. "I am fine." Aunt Lita sighed and kissed me goodnight. Daisy was already asleep having spending half the day trying to chase down Gloria for putting butter in her shoes. I lay quietly and eventually drifted off to sleep.  
  
Later on I woke up feeling the worst pain I had ever felt. My stomach was killing me. I could not even straighten myself out. I began to shake and moan. Eventually my moaning woke Daisy up.  
"Are you all right Maggie," she asked me.  
"No," I moaned. "My stomach really hurts and I can't straighten my legs."  
Daisy padded over to my bed. She looked at me for a moment and then said, "I'll go and get Mommy." She left the room. I lay there wishing my mom were here.  
Aunt Lita came flying in. By then I was crying. "What's wrong Maggie," she asked me in a worried voice.  
"My stomach really hurts," I cried.   
Aunt Lita sat down on the bed and pulled me into her arms. I snuggled down into them. "Daisy go and get Daddy and tell him to get Aunt Amy," she ordered. Daisy took off. I just continued to cry. "It's okay Maggie," Aunt Lita whispered to me. "We'll take care of you."  
Aunt Amy arrived a few minutes later. She went right to work. I screamed in pain as she pressed my stomach. "It's her appendix," she reported. "We need to take it out. We had better get her to the hospital. I cannot operate on her here."  
"Oh dear," gasped Aunt Lita in alarm.  
"I'll inform the king and queen," Uncle Ken offered.  
"Daisy stay with Daddy," Aunt Lita ordered as she carried me out to Aunt Amy's car. She held me the entire way tot he hospital. "I want my mom," I cried.  
"We're going to get her," Aunt Lita tried to comfort me. "Don't worry. She'll be here."  
At the hospital Aunt Amy took me to a room. I was in so much pain. Aunt Amy applied a cold cloth to my head. "We have to wait until your mother gets here before we operate," she whispered. I just continued to cry. A few minutes later Aunt Amy told me my mother was here and that she had given permission to operate. I was wheeled into the room and was asleep very quickly.  
  
I woke up to hear Aunt Amy's gentle voice; "Maggie there is someone here to see you." My mom was sitting by me.  
"Mom," I whispered in a weak voice.  
"Hi Sweetheart," Mom kissed me on the on the head. "I am so glad you are going to be all right."  
"So am I," I told her. "It was really scary."  
"Well the important thing is that you are going to be fine now," Mom stroked my long hair out of my face. I was so glad to see her. She took time away from her busy post to come see me. That meant a lot to me.  
"Maggie," Papa came running into the room. "Setsuna, I got here as soon as I could."  
"Papa," I cried in delight. "Both of you are here."  
"Of course we are," Papa assured me as he kissed me.  
"You are the most important person in our lives," Mom hugged me. "We will be here when you need us."  
I was so glad to hear that. I rested my head on my mom's lap. She stroked my long hair. Aunt Amy came over and checked my vitals. "Tomorrow we will move her to the palace hospital," she told Mom and Papa. "Then she will have to stay there for about two weeks."  
"That's fine," Mom said. "I am going to take the time away from my post to stay with her until she is better."   
I was so happy to hear that.  
  
Daisy's POV  
Mom tells me I am a very heavy sleeper. I guess I am because not much wakes me up. I fell asleep very quickly since I spent a lot of time chasing that little creep Gloria since she put butter in my shoes. One of these days I am going to get her when she least expects it.  
Since I fell asleep quickly it was not hard to wake me up. I heard Maggie moaning. "Maggie," I said in a sleepy voice. "Are you okay?"  
"No," sobbed Maggie. "My stomach really hurts. I can't straighten my legs."  
I was very worried. I turned on the light and went over to Maggie. I looked at her and got very scared. "I'll go and get Mommy," I turned and ran out of the room. Mommy and Daddy were both asleep. I went over to Mommy's side of the bed. I jumped on her. "Mommy," I cried.  
"Daisy what is it honey," Mommy asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Something's wrong with Maggie," I told her.  
"What's wrong with her," asked Mommy as she quickly got out of bed.  
"She says her stomach is really hurting and she can't straighten her legs," I was almost in tears. I followed my Mommy into my room. Mommy sat next to Maggie. "What's wrong Maggie," Mommy asked.  
"My stomach really hurts," Maggie was crying very hard.  
"Daisy go and get Daddy and tell him to get Aunt Amy," Mommy told me. I ran into my parents' room and jumped on Daddy.  
"Daddy," I shrieked.  
"What is it honey," he asked me.  
"Maggie's sick and Mommy says you have to get Aunt Amy," I cried.  
"Let's go then" he jumped out of bed. I followed him to Aunt Amy's quarters.   
After that everything happened so quickly. Aunt Amy said some things I did not understand. I got scared when she said Maggie was going to have to go to the hospital. Mommy told me to stay with Daddy. I had to go with Daddy to tell the King and Queen. The whole time I worried about Maggie. Daddy let me crawl into bed with him after that. I was so scared.  
  
Lita's POV  
I knew something was bothering Maggie that evening. Call it the sixth sense. I think all women get it when they become parents. I always considered myself very lucky that Daisy was a healthy child. She was not sickly like Madelyn nor did she catch colds and flu as easily as Annika. However, I always knew when something was bothering her. Since Maggie was like another daughter to me I could sense something was wrong with her. So when Daisy jumped on my bed and told me that something was wrong with Maggie I knew my suspicions were confirmed. I saw Maggie writhing in pain and pulled her into my arms.  
"My stomach hurts," Maggie sobbed. I quickly ordered Daisy to get Ken so he could get Amy.   
"Don't worry," I whispered to Maggie as I cradled her into my arms. "We'll take care of you."   
Amy arrived a few minutes later and she got right down to business as usual. Amy never messed around, especially when it came to the health of the children.  
"It's her appendix," Amy reported and my heart just skipped a beat. "We have to take her to the hospital. I cannot operate on her here." Even though there was a palace hospital Amy usually had to take us to the main hospital for emergency surgeries. If a surgery was scheduled then Amy could get some colleagues to help her. Most of us preferred to have surgery in the palace hospital otherwise the press would be all over us. I knew this was in store for Maggie.  
Right now I knew the important thing was to stay with Maggie until her parents could get to her. Amy drove very quickly to the hospital while I tried to reassure Maggie who I could was very scared. "It's all right Maggie," I whispered to her. "Aunt Amy will make you all better."  
"I want Mom and Papa," she sobbed.  
"They're coming dear," I assured her.  
Amy took Maggie from me the moment we arrived at the hospital. I paced around worried. Once Setsuna arrived I had to loan her emotional support. Thankfully Maggie turned out all right and we all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Amy's POV  
I was already awake when Ken came pounding on my door. I had spent half the night with an unruly four-year-old. Ariel was going through a phase where she did not want to sleep so that was like pulling teeth trying to get her settled down. I had just gotten her to sleep when the pounding came at the door. Fearing that Ariel was going to wake right up I ran to the door. When I saw Ken's worried look, my annoyance turned to concern.   
"Maggie's sick," he reported. "I do not know what is wrong. I was just told to come and get you."  
"Let's go," I grabbed my doctor bag and followed Ken and Daisy to their quarters. I immediately went into Daisy's room and saw Lita sitting on one of the beds with Maggie cradled in her arms. I had my suspicions as to what it was. I did a quick check and saw that my suspicions were correct. It was appendicitis. I wish I could operate on her here at the palace to avoid the press but impromptu surgeries had to go to the emergency room since I would be unable to get backup here on time. Lita came with me. With Maggie's parents unavailable she was the one responsible. Unfortunately at the hospital I had to have either Setsuna's or Gary's approval to operate. I stayed with Maggie in the room we put her in. She was scared. I imagined what it would have been like if Ariel were the one lying here. I was relieved when Setsuna arrived and gave her consent. The operation went smoothly. Once I got Maggie into recovery I got Setsuna. She was so thrilled that her child was going to be all right. I was glad too. After all I had delivered all these children and they were very important to me.  
Setsuna had opted to stay the night with Maggie. While she was getting something to eat I stayed with Maggie. "Aunt Amy," she said. "How long is it going to hurt?"  
I smoothed back her hair. "It will be a few days," I told her. "But tomorrow we will move you to the palace hospital and Aunt Hotaru and I will do everything we can to make you comfortable."  
"Can Mom stay with me there too," she asked next.  
"Of course," I smiled as I kissed her on the cheek.   
"Thank you for making me better Aunt Amy," Maggie whispered.  
"It's my job," I replied. "But you are very welcome."  
  
Setsuna's POV  
I try to avoid looking at my daughter's future. That is something I want to experience as it comes. However, all mothers seem to know when something is going on with their child. I had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to Maggie. I tried to attribute this to motherly concerns since Gary was out of the country. I trusted Lita and Ken with all my heart but I was still worried.  
King Endymion arrived at the Gates of Time with an urgent look on his face. I knew then that something was wrong.  
"Sailor Pluto," he said. "Amy and Lita just had to rush Maggie to the emergency room. It would seem that her appendix needs to come out."  
"She's what," I gasped as a chill went over my heart. My concerns were justified.  
"She's at the hospital," King Endymion replied. "Amy and Lita are there with her. I have contacted Gary and he is taking to the first flight home."  
"I need to get there," I demanded not caring about my post. It would be hours before Gary could get there. Maggie was very fond of Lita and Amy but she needed her parents.  
"Go," Endymion ordered. "Don't worry about your post. I'll keep it on surveillance from the control room."  
"Thank you," I called gratefully as I ran toward the palace.  
"I know how I would feel if it were Rini," said Endymion. "Maggie needs her mother right now."  
  
I arrived at the hospital in a frantic state. I knew I must have broken some speed limits trying to get there. I immediately saw Lita in the waiting room. "Lita," I called out to her.  
"Setsuna," Lita gave me a hug. "She is going to have to have an appendectomy. Amy is with her right now but they cannot do anything without the parent's consent."  
"No problem," I quickly ran to the desk. Amy came out and saw me. I was so glad that I was the friend of such a qualified doctor.  
"We need your permission to operate," Amy stated without preamble. That was her way during an emergency. It was what made me appreciate her even more.  
"Do it," I ordered. Amy nodded her head and went back toward the operating room.  
  
Lita and I waited anxiously in the waiting room. I was gazing out the window. Only Maggie was on my mind. She just had to be all right. She was only eight years old. She was too young to die. The thought of losing her filled me with fear. If she died I did not know what I was going to do. I remembered when we came close to losing Hotaru while she was giving birth to Madelyn. What I felt then would be increased ten times if Maggie were to die.  
Someone came up behind me. "Here," Lita handed me a cup of tea.  
"Thank you," I replied taking the cup.  
"Are you okay," asked Lita in concern.  
"I'm scared," I admitted grateful to have someone to talk to. "I do not want to lose her."  
"You won't," Lita assured me. "I know how I would be if it was Daisy in there." Lita put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You just wait," she told. "Maggie will be up and playing with the other children soon."  
I smiled at the comforting words. Suddenly the other Scouts came into the waiting room with the Queen. "How is she," asked Michiru anxiously.  
"She's still in surgery," I replied grateful for all the support I had. "We are still waiting."  
"Well we all got the kids off to school and came right over," Hotaru stated.  
"And Ariel is with Palla," added Raye. I looked at Raye. Just recently Annika had a very bad stomach virus. Amy had to put her in the palace hospital because she was not getting any nourishment. Raye had stayed by her side the entire time.  
"We all came to give you some support," Mina declared.  
"Thank you everyone," I replied gratefully.  
"We are all family," Serenity pointed out. "When one of us suffers the rest of us are here."  
Amy came into the waiting room. Everyone turned to her anxiously. I just jumped to my feet. "She is going to be fine," Amy announced. "The operation was a complete success. We removed the appendix just in time."  
"Thank God," I cried as everyone heaved a breath of relief. "When can I go and see her."  
"You may go in right now," Amy led me into the recovery room. Maggie was lying on one of the beds with her eyes closed. The effects of the drugs had not worn off yet. "Maggie," said Amy softly. "There is someone here to see you."  
Maggie opened her eyes and saw me immediately. "Mom," she whispered weakly.  
"Hi Sweetheart," I said as I kissed her on the head. "I am so glad you are going to be all right."  
"So am I," Maggie replied. "It was really scary."  
"Well the important thing is that you are going to be fine now," I assured her.  
"Maggie," Gary came running into the room. He saw me, "Setsuna I got here as soon as I could."  
"Papa," said Maggie. "Both of you are here."  
"Of course we are," Gary replied.  
"You are the most important person in our lives," I told her. "We will be here when you need us."  
Maggie smiled as she rested her head on my lap. I was so glad she would be all right. Tomorrow she would be transferred to the palace hospital. I would be taking time off from my post until she fully recovered. I made an important decision. Maggie could come and visit me everyday now.  
  
  
  



End file.
